Homecoming!
by Psycho-Chick-With-A-Twist89
Summary: Kagome invetie inuyasha to her homecoming! wont this be sweet lol!(suck at Sums and you should give it a chance it will grow on u and flames r wecome and also RR cause thats what counts for a brighter batter ff future!)
1. To the 20th centary Inuyasha

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, "what?" Inuyasha said about to hurt Shippo again "Inuyasha!" Sango said grabbing Shippo from Inuyasha before Inuyasha started pounding the hell out of Shippo, "will you go to my schools homecoming dance?" Kagome asked blushing, "what a homecoming dance?" Miroku asked, "it's a dance where I wear a dress and look pretty and I have no date Hojo asked my other friend out" Kagome said, "you what inuyasha??" Shippo yelled, "Yes, will you Inuyasha!" Kagome said, "Alright" Inuyasha said, "yes come on we need to get you a tusk and shoes and other things!" Kagome said dragging Inuyasha down the well with her, "where are the going?" Keade asked, "something called homecoming," Shippo said. Back in Kagome's time "Mom! I got a date we need to go to the store!" Kagome said, "okay" Kagome's mom said, as she got into the car. "What is this?" Inuyasha asked, "A car get in" Kagome said pushing him in and then once in piling on top of him and shutting the door so he doesn't get out. "What the hell Kagome!" Inuyasha said, "sorry im just very nerves about going cause this will be my first real date.." Kagome said, "oh how cute" her mom said, "oh god" Inuyasha said, "well anyways, were here Kagome here's 300 dollars to spend on your dress and Inuyasha so call me and ill see you then" her mom smiled driving off. "Bye mom!" Kagome said walking into the store, "what's this?" Inuyasha said holding a manikin, "Inuyasha put that back!" Kagome said with the store manager coming up and so happening to look like Shippo just a little bit older, "Shippo just who I need" Inuyasha said with a wicked grin starting to pound the manger, "Sit!" Kagome Command with Inuyasha falling face first, "im so sorry" Kagome said, "you batter be!" the manger said getting up. "Alright anyways where is the Homecoming dresses?" Kagome said, about 3 hours later "lets go my friend" Kagome said anciently walking into a banana peal and almost tripping. "What the hell?" Kagome said "a banana peal joke that's been invited in my time that is sad" Inuyasha said, "well I gauss we batter go home" Kagome said, "anyways I have been reading your schools thing and it says your home coming isn't till.. like October but you brought me out in September why is that?" Inuyasha said, "Well I need you to start school in my school" Kagome said, "so im going to go to school!" Inuyasha said almost yelling at Kagome, "yes" Kagome said, "what!" Inuyasha said, "don't be such a child you can do it plus it will look batter on my record" Kagome said, "fine" Inuyasha said. 


	2. First day of school

About 6 im the morning Kagome woke up and jumped in the shower, when she got out she checked on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!!! Your still not up?" Kagome yelled, "maybe later Kagome" Inuyasha said, "what about school you have to go with me!!" Kagome said, "no I don't" Inuyasha said, "yes you do" She said, "fine danm it!" Inuyasha said getting up and putting on a white long sleeve shirt with baggy jeans that looked like his other red pants inuyasha grabbed for his sward but Kagome slapped his hand, "no Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded Inuyasha gave her a evil stair for about a minute then went to get some food and while stuffing his face.  
  
Kagome yelled "Inuyasha were going to be late hurry!" Inuyasha got up with noodle hanging out of his mouth and said "maybe for a human but im a demon remember?" Inuyasha said, "oh no your right we need to cover your ears!" Kagome said panicking, "why?" Inuyasha asked, "well nobody had dog ears around here!" Kagome said, "just say im from a another country!" Inuyasha said picking Kagome up and running to their school with her, "that wont work!" Kagome screamed, "oh well just pertend you don't know me!" Inuyasha yelled, "fine" Kagome said, "good bye" Inuyasha said putting her down and running off to school, "danm it!" Kagome said running as fast as she could to school.  
  
When she got to school it was 3 minutes into class. "Well Kagome im glad you here" Miss. Jackson said, "yeah im glad too" Kagome said smiling, "now class I would like to introduce our new student, Inu Yasha" Miss. Jackson said, "Inu is there anything you would like to share with the class?" Miss. Jackson asked, "ummm.. yeah my ears are really real I was a part of a evil science experiment when I was young, I have a older brother that always tries to kill me, I am about um.." being interrupted by Kagome coughing saying really "sit", Inuyasha's necklace glowed and he fell down making a indented on the floor.  
  
"Are you okay Inu?" Miss Jackson asked, "im very clumsily & im from another country" Inuyasha said, "alright that sounds good to me now take a seat" Miss. Jackson said, "yes Miss. Jackson" Inu yasha said going to a desk next to Kagome, "this looks like a good spot" Inuyasha said while sitting down throwing a paper ball at Kagome's head while the teacher back was turned. 


	3. Meeting the future

Kagome and her friends started walking home then Inuyasha came up behide Kagome, "hey Kagome" Inuyasha said, "hello Inu" Kagome said pretending like her and Inuyasha never met till that day, "hello Inu what do you what?" one of Kagome's friends said, "nothing just what to talk to Kagome alone" Inuyasha answered, "okay that sound good see you later Kagome" all her friends said walking off.  
  
"What do you what Inuyasha!" Kagome said, "I was wondering if you could not say sit while were in school!!" Inuyasha yelled, "well then you don't throw any more paper balls at me!" Kagome said walking, "I wont!" Inuyasha said, "fine!" Kagome said, "fine!" Inuyasha argued, "sit!" Kagome yelled, with Inuyasha dropping to the floor, "danm you!" Inuyasha said looking at her then looking at a man that looked familiar.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why do you have dog ears?" Inuyasha asked, "you look oddly familiar.." the man said looking at Inuyasha very closely, "Ahh.tell me are you a demon?" the man asked, "yeah, are you?" Inuyasha said, "is your name Inuyasha?" the man said looking down, "yeah so!" Inuyasha growled, "well I came here to tell you not to go to homecoming great tragedy will happen!" said the man.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome said, "would you like a cookie little girl!" the man asked Kagome probly forgetting what he was talking about cause of old age, with Inuyasha hitting the man in the back of the head, "Danm it tell us how it was tragedy?" Inuyasha yelled, "well I try not to remember I lost more then I thought I would loose" the man said sadly, "what happen!" said Kagome, "well let me explain but promise not to freak if I remember right."said the man going on, Kagome looked at the necklace and it was the same as Inuyasha! "SIT!" Kagome yelled, both inuyasha and the man's necklace glowed and both fell down to the ground at the same time.  
  
Kagome stay silent as she saw two Inuyasha standing in front of her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** chapter was short but yeah im a little busy and I hate not up dating my stuff 


	4. Inuyasha not yet leashed

"I can't believe!" Kagome said, "What?" both Inuyasha's answered, "you both are Inuyasha." Kagome said, "Here you can call me Senior" said the older Inuyasha, "how about we call you a fake! Your not me other wise why didn't you stop Kagome from falling in that well?" Inuyasha asked, "Because I would still be stuck on that tree" said Inuyasha Sr., "this is getting confusing and how did we get back to the well?" Kagome said, "I don't know but I don't like this guy!" Inuyasha said, "Well im just warning you, you don't have to ever take a warning" said Inuyasha Sr. and vanished, "is he a ghost!" Kagome said, "Well he just disappeared does that answer your dumb question?" Inuyasha said they both walked home together.  
  
"I wonder what the monk and demon slayer bet its better then this." Inuyasha said watching Sota jump up and down on his bed, "why don't you go see them?" Sota asked, "cause your sister has me tied to this chain while she goes out with all her friends" Inuyasha said pulling on his dog leash attached to his necklace, "you know I can take it off" Sota said taking it off, "thanks kid ill see you later" Inuyasha said jumping out the window and then as he was walking to the well Kagome just got home, "SIT!" Kagome yelled and then pulling him into the house.  
  
"Inuyasha what if my friends came with me??" Kagome said, "Well they would see me trying to get away from here and they would think your crazy?" Inuyasha said with Kagome staring at him as if he said she was fat, "don't look at me like that" Inuyasha said, "okay I wont but that still doesn't change my mind on what im about to say" Kagome said, "can I at least get on the ground" Inuyasha asked knowing what she was going to say, "SIT" Kagome said Inuyasha's necklace glowed, "danm it" Inuyasha said falling though the floor and into the dining room.  
  
Sorry about it being short and not updating but I was grounded and stuff so yeah I will try to make up for it okay? Alright please R/R like always im going to write more if I get one more review. 


End file.
